


Особенности физиологии тихоходок и людей

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Мини от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Изменения в пищевых привычках одного человека могут спасти целый экипаж.





	Особенности физиологии тихоходок и людей

В световом поле микроскопа крутится голодная ротифера(1) из рода  _[Asplanchna](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bhrjm0_hX2q/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=h2t9h9pa1lp8) _ . Чуть ниже замирает ярко-розовая инфузория(2)  [Pseudokeronopsis rubra](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdsfcGDhdDc/?taken-by=microbialecology) , а глубже, вне зоны резкости, — инфузория-трубач, прикреплённая к какому-то осадку и похожая на воронку с длинной ножкой. Она мерно фильтрует воду: два ряда тесно сближенных ресничек на широком конце движутся, направляя поток воды к ротовому отверстию. Была ли охота трубача успешна — видно плохо, да и всё внимание отнимает ротифера.  
  
Многоклеточная хищница рыщет во все стороны, бешено вращая ресничками, окружающими ротовое отверстие на брюшной стороне. Она всё никак не может догнать ротиферу поменьше, другого вида, Стамец не помнит название. Бросив энергозатратное преследование, ротифера устремляется к более медленной добыче. Рывок, глотка с двумя парами зазубренных хитиновых пластинок выбрасывается из ротиферы и хватает рачка.  
  
Стамец сглатывает слюну и отворачивается от микроскопа. Он рад за медлительную коловратку, но его самого мучает голод, а до обеда еще целый час. В лаборатории нельзя есть, но Пол нарушает это правило уже третью неделю и таскает с собой шоколад. Вот и сейчас он шуршит фольгой, откусывая от горькой плитки с перцем и солью. Теперь это его любимый сорт, как и кофе по-мексикански, острейшие соусы, всевозможные морепродукты и новая привычка приправлять любую еду огромным количеством специй.  
  
На этом гастрономические странности не исчерпываются. Стамец пристрастился к чрезвычайно жирной и калорийной пище телларитов. Пицунату из пяти сортов мяса с овощами и салом остаётся в фаворитах уже третью неделю. Чай на травах, молоке и масле с солью, перцем, мукой и крупой одним своим видом и запахом отпугивает от Стамеца даже способную отключить анализаторы запаха Аириам; Хью и Тилли, иногда подсаживавшуюся к нему в столовой, Стамец предупреждает, что заказал «тот самый чай». Каждый вытерпел ровно по разу, а Хью приносит какой-то довольно едкий освежитель для рта и требует, чтобы Стамец им пользовался. Освежитель Пол возненавидел, но расстраивать Хью он не любит ещё больше, поэтому свой «чай» пьёт либо рано утром, либо заедает на ужин чем-то острым. Вечер — время земной кухни.  
  
Однажды Хью застаёт Пола за поеданием сырого мяса. Это не бифштекс с кровью, который любит сам Хью, и не строганина с луком, лимоном и перцем — это сырые индюшачьи сердца, едва размороженные. Пол режет их скальпелем пополам и ест.  
Хью говорит, что не удивится, когда Пол переключится на насекомых.  
  
Тараканы в лабораториях научников есть, но Стамец ими не прельщается. Зато он влюбляется в куг`рат — сладость из покрытых хитином многоножек С`ула`ви. Как это готовят, Стамеца не интересует, главное — вкусно.  
Он постоянно голоден, как и ротифера в капельке воды на предметном стекле.  
  
  
— Мясо начинает протухать больше, чем нужно. Чувствуешь запах? И на вкус сладковатое. Немного осклизлое. — Стамец берёт в рот следующий кусочек, смакует и глотает не жуя. — И горькое.  
  
Стамец хмурится, морщится, раскусив очередную хрящевую капсулу, которыми наполнено мясо молодого хунхура, похожего на земного зайца, съедает ещё кусочек и резко встаёт.  
  
— Так, Хью, идём, — стул противно скрежещет по полу. — Мне нужно в медотсек и, судя по вкусу, азотистокислый натрий и тиосульфат.   
Хью, уже почувствовавший разлившуюся в воздухе миндальную горечь, подхватывает пошатнувшегося мужа и получает сильный удар по рукам.  
— Не трогай меня! Я отравлен и не знаю, как это повлияет на мой организм, — шипит тот, отталкивая, а потом резко повышает голос, обращаясь к сидящим людям: — Кто-нибудь, заблокируйте систему выдачи! Все, кто ел сегодня, — в медотсек!  
  
Люди за столиками сочувственно смотрят на Хью, обнимающего кашляющего и покрасневшего Стамеца. Экипаж в курсе изменений, происходящих с Полом, их сложно не заметить, а работники инженерной любят перемыть косточки начальству.  
  
— В медотсек! Все! — Хью встаёт на сторону Пола. Шутить такими вещами он не будет, история с Маддом была совсем недавно… — Пища отравлена.  
  
«А в экипаже — диверсант», — хочет добавить Стамец, но ему не хватает воздуха, и он теряет сознание.  
  
  
Это оказывается синильная кислота, как и подумал в столовой Стамец. Анализы показывают, что Полу, получившему антидоты наравне со всеми, можно было их не давать: обновлённый искусственным родством с  _Tardidrada spatialis_ организм справился бы с отравой и сам.  
Стамеца снова спасает ДНК Рипер.  
  
Лорка заявляется в медотсек сразу же, как до него доходят сведения о панике на корабле. Люди боятся заходить в столовую, отказываются от еды и утилизируют пайки. Отстранив Поллард с дороги, Лорка воздвигается перед койкой, на которой сидит Стамец.  
  
— Отчёт о состоянии, доктор Калбер.  
  
Лорка на Хью не смотрит, он разглядывает Стамеца, с тем же нехорошим интересом, с каким энтомолог рассматривает экземпляр в коллекции, оказавшийся новым видом. Пол старается смотреть на капитана хотя бы вполовину так же, но сил на противостояние нет. Да, метаболизм тихоходки справился с цианидом, но тиосульфат натрия ему не нравится. Стамеца мутит, его уже тошнило, так что вместо падда и решения загадки Пол держит в руках кювету.  
  
— ...не пострадал. Необходимо узнать, как это вещество попало на корабль, — заканчивает доклад Калбер.  
  
— Это яд для большинства живых существ, конечно же оно будет на военном корабле, — морщится Лорка, выделяя голосом слово «военный».  
  
— Синильная кислота в боевых объемах и концентрациях? Да вы рехнулись? — Стамец умолкает под взглядом Лорки, но берёт себя в руки и смотрит на него с вызовом. — А вдруг будет утечка, и она прореагирует с субстратом или рассадой? Что ещё я не знаю о грузе на этом корабле?  
  
— Это. Боевой. Корабль, — чеканит Лорка. — Мы, кажется, это уже выяснили, лейтенант. Выздоравливайте, у нас новая миссия. Доктор Калбер, отчёт о состоянии мистера Стамеца каждые два часа.  
  
— Рожа, рожа, я кирпич, иду на сближение, — шепчет Стамец в закрывшиеся за капитаном двери.  
Его снова тошнит.  
  
  
Наутро экипажу, в срочном порядке получившему антидоты и переведенному на белковые брикеты и бутилированную воду, снова разрешают пользоваться столовой: служба безопасности альфа и бета смен во главе с капитаном раскрыли заговор, о котором шептались на всех углах, добавляя каждый раз сочных подробностей.  
  
— Как так можно! — возмущается Поллард, принёсшая Хью и Полу новости. — Разгильдяйство и безалаберность, а чуть не погибли люди!  
  
Оказывается, что при погрузке на корабли провизии кто-то перепутал паллеты, и партия мяса с Кроган-VII отправилась на «Дискавери», а не на «Филадельфию», где кроганы и служили. Интендант «Дискавери» принял паллеты по счёту, а не по содержанию. Когда на «Филадельфии» обнаружили недостачу, начали искать по своим каналам. Оказалось, в доках «Филадельфия» стояла с тремя кораблями. «Григ» погиб четыре дня назад, а «Смоленск» менял энергобатареи и запас провизии не пополнял.  
  
— Старого Симмонса Лорка уволил, старшим интендантом теперь лейтенант Найс. Эверетта точно наведёт порядок, я её знаю, она на «Варяге» старшей медсестрой ходила, всё на месте всегда было. Мистер Стамец, если бы не ваши новые предпочтения в питании, случилось бы непоправимое!  
  
Стамецу было откровенно плевать на кадровые перестановки. Главное — проблема решена, это не диверсия, можно выдохнуть и спокойно ждать, когда тиосульфат окончательно выведется из организма, а потом выяснить, какие ещё боевые отравляющие вещества протащили на его корабль под оправданием ведения военных действий!  
  
К тому же нужно помыть предметное стекло, на котором наверняка уже высохла капелька воды с ротиферой.  
  
________________________   
1) Rotifera —  [коловратка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B8) , тип многоклеточных животных, одни из самых мелких многоклеточных животных (длина тела самых крупных форм не превышает 2,5 мм).  
2)  [Инфузории](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BD%D1%84%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B8) — наиболее высокоорганизованные простейшие, покрыты ресничками, способствующими более быстрому передвижению и колебанию тока воды около ротового отверстия.


End file.
